Ma Bru,Cette Idiote
by Robin Helma
Summary: Augusta Londubat pose un regard... Critique sur sa belle fille.


**Ma Bru,Cette Idiote**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune ( - Hannn,CECI explique CELA !)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien de rien ne m'appartient..._

**Note :**_ Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de jeune fille d'Alice Londubat alors j'ai inventé...Si quelqu'un le connaît ... :)

* * *

_

En remplissant sa théiére de thé a la menthe pour la cinquiéme fois de l'aprés-midi, Augusta Londubat se surprit à penser que son fils avait fait un mauvais choix, un trés mauvais choix.

Non pas un mauvais choix de carriére, non, Frank était un Auror trés populaire et trés doué qui plus est, Augusta ne pouvait qu'être fiére de son fils.

Non pas un mauvais choix d'habitation, non, Frank habitait dans le centre ville sorcier une trés jolie petite maison,décorée avec goût, Augusta ne pouvait donc qu'être fiére de son fils.

Non, en fait, le pire choix que Frank n'ait jamais fait dans sa jeune vie s'avéra être le choix de sa fiancée, Alice Rogers ( bientôt Londubat ).

D'accord, Alice était une Auror, donc logiquement un tant soit peu fûtée. Mais non ! Elle avait cet air stupide, cette idiotie, cette... cette... ce, cet insupportable air naïf collé constamment sur le visage !

Mrs Londubat retourna dans le salon, sa théiére remplie de thé à la main. Et, avec un sourire hyppocrite plaqué sur ses lévres, elle joua la bonne hôtesse :

" Alice, chérie, re voulez vous du thé ? " C'était elle ce ton mielleux ?

"J'en reprendrais bien Mrs Londubat.

- Je vous en prie Alice. Répondit la future belle mére, appelez moi Augusta. "

"Frank, je suis désolée que ton pére n'ait pas pu venir vous voir, il n'est jamais ici ces derniers temps... Il passe tout son temps à la pêche avec Abelforth Dumbledore en ce moment.

- Mon Chéri,tu reprendras du thé bien sûr...

- Bien sûr M'man." Affirma le fiston qui n'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux sa fiancée.

Augusta servit son fils, le vit contempler avec un sourire mi-niais mi-béat sa future belle fille et fût découragée. Elle s'avoua vaincue pour le moment, posa sa théiére sur la vieille table basse et s'assit.

" Donc... FRANK ! Sa te dérangerait de me regarder quand je parle ? Voila, bien, donc, quand comptez vous vous marier ?

- Un mois. "Répondit Alice .

" En fait, c'est pour vous demander quelque chose qu'on est venus vous voir... Frank, dis lui.

- Quoi ? Heuuu, oui. Alors Maman, est ce que sa te dérangerait de nous faire un prêt, de nous aider financiérement ? Parce que avec l'organisation du mariage et tout ça, on a plus beaucoup d'argent pour bien commencer en tant que couple marié,tu comprends. Alors ... ?

- _Dis non, dis non, dis non !_ -" Criait la conscience d'Augusta.

"Eh bien mon chéri, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, c'est d'accord !" Acquiesca Augusta en trahissant sa conscience.

-_Vieille Idiote ! Tu vas aider cette stupide idiote joufflue à se marier avec ton fils !_-

Et tandis que Frank la remerçiait chaleuresement, que Alice buvait son thé tranquillement et que les gateaux cuisaient au four, Augusta ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa belle-fille.

Trop ronde, La Naïve avait un visage rond, non... joufflu, et avait des formes peu flatteuses...

Port : Avachi, la Naïve se tenait sur sa chaise comme si elle portait tous les malheurs du monde sur son dos sûrement déformé.

Vêtements : Simples, trop simples, amples, fades. Il n'y avait pas une once de sophistication dans la garde-robe de La Naïve, Augusta en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Cheveux : Bruns, épais, courts. Une horreur. La Naïve n'avait sûrement jamais vu de brosse de sa vie.

Mais ce qui énervait le plus Mrs Londubat, c'était que Alice serait bientôt Mrs Londubat.

En plus de lui voler son nom, elle lui volait son fils ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice, Alice et Alice ! (NdlA : Et Alice ! oO )

Bientôt son fils ne viendrait plus lui rendre visite, non, il passerait tout son temps partagé entre son travail et son empotée d'épouse. Augusta se retrouverait seule au monde. Avec peut être Alice comme compagnie, Frank voulait qu'elle la connaisse un peu mieux... Au diable l'empotée ! Tout ce que désirait Augusta était de récupérer son enfant !

" Je vais chercher les petits gateaux." Annonça Augusta en se levant doucement, bien décidée à faire un tour par le placard aux alcools.

" Attendez je viens avec vous ! " Proposa, non, imposa Alice avec un sourire niais.

De retour à la cuisine, cette fois accompagnée de sa future bru, Augusta ouvrit le four pour sortir les gateaux lorsque la Joufflue se sentit obligée de rajouter son grain de sel.

" Augusta ! Laissez moi faire ! Vous pourriez vous brûler ! "

Surprise, Augusta faillit lâcher le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ainsi, sa chére belle fille croyait qu'elle était gâteuse...Parfait.

" Non non laissez. Je ne me suis jamais brûlée de ma vie ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va commencer ! " Mentit l'Aînée-Un-Peu-Gâteuse-Tout-De-Même en arrachant le plateau de gateaux à Alice qui lui avait pris des mains un instant auparavant.

" Mais Augusta...

- Me prenez vous pour une demeurée ma chérie ? "

Alice devint rouge pivoine, s'excusa, prit trois assiettes et retourna au salon d'un pas rapide, manquant de trébucher à cause de la carpette.

Augusta,un grand sourire aux lévres et le plateau en main, alla au salon, posa le précieux plateau sur la table basse, et s'assit sur son fauteuil en croisant les jambes, l'air satisfait.

En voyant son fils et sa future bru s'échanger des regards amoureux, Augusta perdit son air satisfait et eût une pensée peu agréable pour sa belle-fille...

_Ohhh, qu'est ce qu'elle la détestait._

* * *

Aoutch, la chute est dure. Oui, j'ai honte. Non je ne supprimerais pas, sa m'amuse de publier mes OS tout pourris :) 


End file.
